Meetings Rain
by Nara Endah
Summary: Aku sangat mencintai hujan. Rasanya aku tidak perlu mendeskripsikan rasa cintaku pada hujan, ini adalah sumber semua kebahagiaanku selama ini. Bagiku hujan banyak menyelipkan segala rasa. Duka ataupun bahagia. Namun rasa bahagiaku jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa dukaku./AU/Long-fic/


Characters by © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by © Nara Endah

**.**

**.**

**_Meetings Rain_**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sangat mencintai hujan. Rasanya aku tidak perlu mendeskripsikan rasa cintaku pada hujan, ini adalah sumber semua kebahagiaanku selama ini. Bagiku hujan banyak menyelipkan segala rasa. Duka ataupun bahagia. Namun rasa bahagiaku jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa dukaku._

_Banyak hal yang aku temui saat hujan. Entah itu kebetulan atau memang sudah di gariskan oleh kami-sama. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur telah di pertemukan dengannya. _

* * *

**Juni, 1996.**

Suara petir seakan berlomba-lomba di langit gelap Tokyo. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sebahu terlihat sedang berlari sekuat tenaganya ke arah sebuah halte sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan tas. Rintik hujan dengan cepat perlahan turun membasahi aspal jalanan dan sekitarnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengumpat karena menyesal tidak membawa payung, padahal ibunya sudah memperingatinya.

Sapu tangan warna lavender miliknya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang basah karena air hujan. Cukup lama ia memerhatikan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti hingga orang yang berada di halte tersebut hanya tinggal dirinya. Temari mendesah bosan, menunggu hujan membuatnya lapar. Ia perhatikan sekitarnya; tak ada penjual _hotdog_ ataupun semacamnya yang ia lihat. Temari kembali mengelus perut ratanya yang mulai berbunyi.

Sebuah bus kota berhenti di halte tersebut dan seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA yang berbeda darinya keluar dari bis. Temari memperhatikan lama pemuda yang memiliki potongan rambut agak unik, seperti seorang samurai. Ia lihat juga pemuda itu sedang memakan coklat batangan. Temari meneguk ludahnya seperti terhipnotis pada makanan yang pemuda itu bawa. Perut Temari kembali berbunyi, namun dengan frekuensi yang sedikit keras, hingga Temari merasa malu sendiri.

Tak di sangka pemuda yang baru turun dari bis itu menyodorkan coklat batangannya, membuat Temari mendongak. "Kau lapar? Mari berbagi coklat," ucapnya lembut namun dengan pandangan yang tetap lurus ke depan menghadap jalanan.

Dengan malu-malu Temari meraih coklat batangan itu, membelahnya menjadi dua dan memberikannya lagi ke pemuda SMA itu. "Terima kasih."

Sang pemuda menoleh ke Temari, menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "Sama-sama."

* * *

**Juni, 2013.**

_Aku mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari kantong mantel hujanku, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian, dan memberikan potongannya pada Yoshio, putriku satu-satunya. "_Kau tahu aku lapar,"_ Yoshio tersenyum lembut menerima setengah batang coklat dariku._

"Suara perutmu terdengar, tahu,"_ tanganku tergerak untuk mengelus poni lurusnya yang hari ini tepat berusia sepuluh tahun. Aku luruskan pandanganku ke depan, memandang kendaraan serta orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Halte tempat kami duduk tampak ramai, dikarenakan langit Tokyo sudah mulai gelap._

_Kepalaku dongakan ke atas, ke langit yang tertutup atap halte dengan sedikit menyipit, _"Benar firasatku, hari ini akan hujan."

* * *

**Dua minggu kemudian, 1996.**

"Sial!" umpat Temari mengayuh sepedanya setelah merasakan titik-titik hujan mulai menyentuh topi _baseball_nya. Ia kayuh lagi sepedanya untuk mencapai halte tempat biasa ia berteduh. Bukannya ia tidak bawa jas hujan, Temari hanya ingin mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Ia sandarkan sepedanya ke tiang halte, duduk di kursi panjangnya dan membuka bungkusan yang berisi _hotdog_. _Hotdog_ yang baru ia beli tadi sehabis pulang sekolah masih terasa panas, hingga Temari mesti meniup-niup kecil _hotdog_nya sebelum memakannya.

Sebuah bis berhenti tepat di depannya dan seorang pemuda yang dua minggu lalu berbagi coklat dengannya keluar dari bis. Mulut Temari yang sebelumnya terbuka untuk menyantap _hotdog_ harus merapat. Ia pandangi sekilas untuk memastikan pemuda itu yang ia temui dua minggu lalu. "Kau yang dua minggu lalu berbagi coklat denganku, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengambil duduk berselang dua kursi di samping Temari. Pemuda itu menengok, memberi senyum pada Temari, lalu berpindah tempat duduk tepat samping Temari. "Oh, kau gadis yang kelaparan itu, ya?" tunjuknya.

Sebuah perempatan tampak muncul di pelipisnya mendengar pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan 'gadis kelaparan'. Temari berdehem dan menyodorkan _hotdog_nya , "Kau mau ini? Belum sempat ku gigit, kok."

Pemuda itu dengan ragu membelah _hotdog_ Temari menjadi dua bagian, lalu memakannya dengan saling diam memandangi hujan yang makin deras di sertai petir yang membahana. Beberapa orang melintas di depan mereka dengan payungnya. Kesekian bis juga sudah melewati mereka yang saling tetap diam. Hanya Temari yang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kets putih.

"Ah, kau dari SMA Yuhigaoka, ya?" pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Temari, mengenalinya melalui seragamnya. Temari menoleh juga, mendapati pemuda itu yang menyodorkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman, "Aku Nara Shikamaru. Aku dari SMA Raika." Shikamaru berdehem sebentar, mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas sekolahnya, "Ada noda saus di pipimu."

Tangan pucat Temari membalas jabatan tangan dan mengambil sapu tangan putih dari pemuda bermarga Nara itu. "Aku Rei Temari. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ia lihat mata Shikamaru menyipit untuk tersenyum lembut. Awalnya Temari ragu hingga ia juga tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

* * *

**Satu tahun kemudian. Juni, 1997.**

"Temari!" Shikamaru berlari sambil memayungi dirinya sendiri dengan tasnya dari guyuran hujan ke arah Temari, yang berjalan menggunakan payung hijaunya menuju halte tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

Temari menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Shikamaru terhenti tepat di samping Temari untuk berbagi payung. "Sudah kubilang untuk bawa payungmu, _baka!"_

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bis dengan satu payung berdua. Shikamaru terlihat merogoh-rogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kotak makanan ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya, menyodorkannya pada Temari. Gadis bersurai _blonde_ kuncir dua itu menoleh, memincingkan alisnya. "Kau tidak makan siang?"

Shikamaru mengelus tengkuknya, memandang trotoar, "Tadi aku belum lapar. Ayo, kita makan bersama."

Temari memandang Shikamaru dan kotak _bentou _bergantian. Melihat wajah pemuda itu yang tersenyum ke arahnya membuatnya tak tahan untuk menolak ajakannya. Temari menghela napas, seraya tersenyum juga, "Baiklah. Kita makan di halte lagi?"

"Hm!"

Kedua siswa beda sekolah itu pun mengambil duduk di bangku panjang halte, menjadikan paha Temari menjadi tempat untuk menaruh kotak makan Shikamaru. Temari membuka kotak makan tersebut yang berisi potongan dada ayam goreng, salad, dan _onigiri_. Porsi makanan yang dibawa Shikamaru cukup banyak, cukup untuk dua orang.

"Kuyakin kau memang sengaja menyiapkan ini semua." Temari memakan potongan dada ayam dengan _onigiri_, "Kau berbakat jadi koki. Makananmu enak!" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Shikamaru yang di puji Temari hanya mengelus tengkuknya. Laki-laki Nara itu mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan potongan dada ayam goreng hasil buatannya. Pandangan matanya bergantian memandang Temari dan _bentou_nya.

* * *

**Juni, 2013.**

"Huaaaa ... aku masih lapar,"_ rengek Yoshio. Putri kecilkku itu mengelus-ngelus perutnya menandakan ia lapar. _"Setengah batang coklat saja tidak cukup. Lagipula kenapa kita tidak makan saja bekalnya."

_Aku kembali mengelus rambut kuncir duanya. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu menatap Yoshio yang memasang wajah melas menggemaskan. _"Kita akan memakannya nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah."

_Hujan mulai turun di Tokyo. Halte tempat kami sudah mulai ramai orang-orang yang hendak berteduh. Beberapa kali bis berhenti untuk menaik-turunkan penumpangnya. Petrichor* yang menyeruak ke hidung dan paru-p_ar_uku_ _membuatku seperti terbawa melewati ruang waktu ke kejadian 16 tahun lalu._

* * *

**Juli, 1998.**

Temari berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya menuju halte tempat mereka bertemu. Ini hari minggu, tapi entah kenapa Shikamaru ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. _Ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan_, katanya. Musim hujan sedang pada puncaknya minggu ini, hingga Temari harus menggunakan topi _baseball _kesayangannya, bukan membawa payungnya. Ponsel di tangannya terus saja berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tapi ia hiraukan, karena itu dari Shikamaru.

Dengan terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya, Temari mendongak sembari menyela peluhnya. Ia sedikit menyipit memandangi halte, memastikan Shikamaru ada di tempat itu. Matanya menangkap sosok itu sedang duduk menghadap jalanan. Temari hampir tidak mengenalinya karena ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu memotong rambutnya dengan model militer. Perasaan aneh yang tidak enak menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Shikamaru ... " panggilnya dengan nada khawatir terselip di dalamnya. Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum yang selalu membuat Temari teduh. Tangannya tergerak perlahan dari kepalanya hingga berakhir di pundak tegap Shikamaru. Seakan sudah terjadi kontak batin antara mereka, Temari memeluk Shikamaru erat. Tangan Shikamaru dengan perlahan membalas pelukan Temari, membiarkan Temari menaruh kepalanya di pundaknya.

"Aku akan mengambil sekolah militer," ucap Shikamaru masih tersenyum walaupun Temari tak melihatnya. Tangan Shikamaru bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun Temari tak mau melepaskannya, malah makin erat pelukannya. Dengan mengalah Shikamaru membiarkan Temari menangis di bahunya, "Kau kenapa menangis? Kita bisa bertemu di liburan natal."

"_Baka!_" ucapnya ditengah isakannya. Temari memukul bahu lebar Shikamaru pelan, "_Baka! _Kita baru berteman 2 tahun dan kau sudah mau pergi?"

Akhirnya Temari melepaskan pelukannya seraya menghapus air matanya. Dengan reflek Shikamaru juga ikut menghapus air mata Temari dengan sapu tangan putihnya, sapu tangan yang dulu pernah ia pakai untuk mengelap pipi Temari yang terkena olesan saus.

Setelah tangisan Temari mereda, Shikamaru menaruh telapak tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Temari, membuat pipinya makin merona. Shikamaru menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. "Ingatkan aku empat tahun lagi untuk melamarmu, ya."

Seketika napas Temari terasa tercekat di antara kerongkongannya, membuat efek memanas ke seluruh wajah dan telinganya. Ini sudah hampir musim panas, tapi Shikamaru malah menambah _panas _suhu tubuhnya dengan mengecup lembut bibirnya. Bibir mereka menempel cukup dalam dan cukup lama.

Langit cerah Tokyo yang berwarna biru mendadak serasa di serang awan hitam. Mendungnya langit serta guyuran hujan seakan menemani ciuman mereka. Halte yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang memandang mereka berdua seakan tidak ada.

Cinta pertama, ciuman pertama dan terakhir untuk waktu lama, perpisahan sejenak, dan hujan akan selalu menjadi kata kunci untuk membuka kotak kenangan mereka.

* * *

**Juni, 2013. **

_Aku menyentuh bibirku lembut. Ciuman itu seakan masih membekas sekarang. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana perasaanku yang menggebu merasakan ciuman pertama pada cinta pertama. Manis dan tak akan terlupakan, intinya. _

"Haah, hujan masih belum reda. Bis juga masih belum lewat,"_ gerutunya dengan melipat kedua tangan kecilnya._

_Sebuah bis terlihat jelas dari ujung jalanan yang sepertinya akan berhenti di halte tempat kami, _"Lihat, itu bisnya!"_ Yoshio hendak berlari ke pinggiran trotoar namun tangannya ku tahan._

_Ternyata bis yang kami lihat tidak berhenti, membuat kami mendengus kesal. Kulihat Yoshio menginjak-injak tanah kesal lalu melihat jam tangan warna merah mudanya, jam tangan pembelian dariku di ulang tahunnya kini, _"Sudah hampir satu jam kita disini!"

_Soal menunggu, aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian memalukannya 11 tahun lalu di halte ini juga._

* * *

**Juni, 2002.**

Gadis beriris hijau zambrud itu memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat di depannya. Beberapa rombongan pelajar yang sepertinya dalam perjalanan pulang, pekerja kantoran yang juga hendak kembali ke rumah, dan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian.

Kaki Temari yang berbalut sepatu _kets _biru terlihat terayun-ayun menggantung. Pandangannya ia dongakan sedikit untuk melihat langit. Tokyo di sore hari ini tampak gelap karena mendung. Ah, ini bulan juni. Dimana musim hujan berada pada puncaknya.

Petir mulai menggelegar di sana-sini. Beberapa orang berhenti di halte tempatnya untuk sekedar memakai payung ataupun jas hujan. Tak berapa lama, hujan deras di sertai petir mulai menyergap kota. Lima orang berteduh di halte itu.

Sebuah bis berhenti di depannya perlahan. Jantungnya seakan berdegup cepat kini. Frekuensinya juga semakin meningkat ketika pintu bis itu perlahan terbuka. Matanya terfokus tak berkedip, menanti laki-laki yang membuatnya menunggu selama 4 tahun.

Sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu militer melangkah keluar dari bis itu membuat mata Temari bergerak cepat ke atas, ingin mengetahui siapa pemilik kaki itu.

Hatinya mencelos lega mengetahui siapa dia. Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Temari yang tetap memandang lurus mata _grey_ Shikamaru. Temari memandangnya terus seakan tak ada perubahan sama sekali dengan wajah Shikamaru. Padahal sebuah jahitan luka timbul jelas di pelipisnya, plester yang menempel di hidungnya, dan beberapa goresan luka di bagian lainnya.

"Tidak mengenaliku, eh?" ucap Shikamaru mengelus tengkuknya. Ia lihat Temari menggeleng dan meraihnya dalam pelukan erat. Laki-laki Nara itu merasa sepertinya Temari mulai menangis lagi.

"_Bakayaro! _Kenapa tidak bawa payung!" omelnya di tengah isakannya. Temari menangis di bahu Shikamaru yang masih berbalut seragam akademi militer, lengkap dengan tas ransel besarnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum singkat sembari memeluk kepala Temari. Shikamaru mulai berucap,"Aku mau menagih janjiku."

Temari melepaskan pelukannya, mengelap air matanya yang menggenang sehingga riasannya luntur, "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, sambil menangis juga, membuat semua orang yang ada di halte tersebut memandangi keduanya.

Shikamaru hendak tertawa namun ia tutupi dengan kepalan tangannya menyikapi tingkah Temari yang polos.

Temari masih menghapus airmatanya yang mulai mengering dengan tisu yang ia ambil dari tasnya. "Kau membuat _make up_ ku luntur, tahu." Temari membersihkan maskara yang luntur melewati pipinya. Tapi hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Shikamaru menarik kepalanya agar mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Temari.

Sorakan dari orang-orang di halte yang sedang berteduh maupun hendak naik bis bergemuruh di tengah hujan dan petir. Orang-orang itu bertepuk tangan meriah melihat adegan di depan mereka yang seperti pada drama-drama remaja

* * *

**Juni, 2013.**

_Aku sangat malu jika harus mengingat kejadian itu. Aku ingat saat itu wajahku sangat panas melebihi ketika aku minum sake. Sungguh, kami hanya reflek melakukan ciuman itu. Kami juga tidak menyangka setelah kami berciuman orang-orang di halte mengucapkan selamat pada kami. _

_Sebuah bis tujuan kami datang. Yoshio lompat-lompat kegirangan karena aku tahu ia sudah pegal berdiri. Aku gandeng tangan mungilnya untuk masuk ke dalam bis sementara tangan satu laginya kugunakan untuk menyeret kopor besar berisi barang-barang kami berdua dan mengambil tempat duduk di bagian belakang bis, tempat favoritku._

* * *

**Juni, 2003.**

Sudah hampir setahun mereka menikah, kehamilan Temari sudah mulai memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Menurut dokter, ia akan melahirkan pada pertengahan bulan juli. Bulan musim panas. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Temari sudah menyiapkannya nama; Nara Ryoko. Shikamaru yang sepenuhnya memilih nama itu. Shikamaru beralasan kalau Ryoko berarti _menyegarkan_, seperti sifat hujan di musim panas.

Temari tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Shikamaru yang akan pulang dari tugasnya menjaga pertahanan negara di Pulau Takeshima**. Sudah tiga jam yang lalu ia menelpon Shikamaru, yang di jadwalkan akan tiba di rumah setengah jam lagi. Ia sudah tak sabar menanti kedatangan suaminya.

Dengan perlahan ia aduk sup makarel rumput laut kesukaan Shikamaru. Ia ambil beberapa tetes kuah sup yang masih panas ke telapak tangannya, yang buru-buru ia cicipi apakah rasanya pas atau tidak.

Temari memang tak seahli Shikamaru dalam hal memasak. Dulu bahkan sesekali Shikamaru lah yang memasak makanan untuknya.

Sebuah petir besar muncul secara tiba-tiba di langit Tokyo, yang membuat Temari melompat kaget. Petirnya begitu menggelegar hingga membuat listrik satu apartemennya mati. Karena keadaan yang gelap, secara tak sengaja Temari menyenggol minyak zaitun ke lantai kayu dapurnya. Dalam keadaan gelap Temari meraba-raba lantai dapur untuk mencari botol minyak zaitun yang pecah.

Temari berhasil mendapatkan pecahan botolnya hingga ibu jarinya tergores. Takut jika terjadi infeksi atau apapun, Temari memilih untuk mencari obat antiseptik di kotak P3K dekat laci gelas. Sambil tetap meraba Temari mendapatkan plesternya, lalu menutup luka goresan kecil di ibu jarinya.

Gelapnya dapur di tambah efek petir yang membayang di jendela membuat suasana seperti mencekam. Temari, yang memegangi perut besarnya, meraba meja dapur untuk kembali membersihkan tumpahan minyak zaitun. Dengan sangat hati-hati Temari berjalan menyusuri dapur, karena ia lupa letak dimana tumpahan minyak zaitun itu.

Kaki Temari melangkah tepat di tumpahan minyak itu, hingga potongan kaca botolnya menancap di kaki kanannya. Temari tentu saja menjerit kesakitan dan melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggiran meja dapur, yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh terpeleset di lantai dapur dengan perut yang membentur sudut meja.

Kedua tangannya ia pegang ke perut besarnya. Rasa yang menyakitkan menjalar melalui bagian perut dan belakangnya. Temari meringis sejadi-jadinya hingga hampir berteriak. Air mata dan peluh sudah meluncur jatuh ke pipinya menahan rasa sakit.

Sesuatu seperti bau amis dan lengket keluar melalui bagian intimnya. Kepala Temari menunduk untuk mengetahui apa itu, yang ia simpulkan darah dan air ketuban. Temari mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga darahnya mengenai kaki meja makan.

'_S—Sakit ... sekali ..._' batinnya berucap, mulai merasakan rasa mulas yang teramat sangat. Tangannya ia letakan ke bagian intimnya, berharap pendarahan dan air ketubannya berhenti. Ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya, namun kakinya seakan tak sanggup menahan beban dan bayi yang di kandungnya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada tamu. '_Apa itu Shikamaru?'_ pikirnya seraya bersyukur berharap Shikamaru datang tepat waktu.

Karena belum bisa bangkit dari posisinya, Temari yang masih terengah-engah karena menahan sakit yang makin menjadi, memilih untuk menyeret kakinya menuju pintu, sehingga bercak darahnya seolah menjadi jejaknya.

Darah dan air ketuban Temari yang masih terus keluar melalui bagian bawahnya mengenai karpet ruang tamu. Wajah Temari makin pucat, ditambah peluh dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Dengan jarak hampir 7 meter dari dapur menuju pintu depan ia sampai memegang gagang pintu. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia putar kenopnya. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, badan Temari ambruk sepenuhnya di kaki Shikamaru yang masih berbalut sepatu militer.

"T—Temari, kau kenapa?!" panik Shikamaru sejadi-jadinya setelah melihat bercak darah seperti mengikuti jejak Temari. Kemudian ia taruh kepala Temari di pahanya sebagai bantalan. Ia mulai mencoba untuk menyadarkan Temari dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia lihat Temari masih mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang sayu. Mulutnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tolong ... selamatkan ... putri kita dahulu—, Shikamaru," ucap Temari pelan dan terputus-putus, sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar karena tertutup napas Temari yang seperti tercekat.

Dengan terburu-buru Shikamaru yang masih membawa tas ranselnya menggendong Temari menuju rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Penciuman Temari menangkap bau yang tak asing. Matanya ia buka perlahan, kilatan lampu putih seperti putus-putus menyilaukannya. Pendengarannya juga menangkap suara troli yang di dorong cepat. Ia merasa seperti ada yang memanggil-manggilnya. Ia kenal suara itu, suara Shikamaru. Sejenak ia berpikir kalau ini sudah di surga.

"Tuan, istri anda harus menjalani operasi _caesar_—"

"Apa itu artinya bayinya lahir prematur?—"

"Kami tidak punya pilihan. Janin di dalam rahimnya mengalami tekanan yang besar akibat terpeleset. Air ketubannya sudah kering—."

"Baiklah." Temari menangkap Shikamaru mendesah pasrah, "Tapi tolong, selamatkan Ryoko kami ..."

Rincian dialog itu seperti melewati kedua telinganya. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hanya samar-samar Shikamaru yang masih menggunakan pakaian militernya mendekat padanya, merasa bibirnya seperti disapu sesuatu yang lembut dan basah.

"Kalian berdua ... " Shikamaru berbisik terisak, " ...sepenuhnya bagian dari hidupku."

Temari hendak membalas ucapan Shikamaru, tapi suaranya tak sesuai dengan kehendak otaknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menangis dan membiarkan semua dokter dan perawat melakukan pekerjaannya pada dirinya.

'_Ryoko, kaa-chan menunggumu, ya,' '_bantinnya berharap. Ia sudah merasakan efek anastesi yang diberikan oleh perawat sudah memasuki seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

—

"Tuan Nara, anda sudah boleh melihat istri anda," ucap sang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajah dokter itu seperti mengekspresikan sesuatu namun Shikamaru tak menyadarinya karena terlampau bahagia. "Tapi bayi anda masih dalam perawatan intensif."

Shikamaru bergegas mendekati dokter itu, menjabat tangannya dengan kedua tangan, "Terima kasih, dokter. Terima kasih," ucapnya bahagia. Cepat-cepat ia memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Temari dengan selang infus dan oksigen yang melewati hidungnya. Walaupun masih sangat pucat, Temari masih mencoba untuk menampilkan senyumannya.

Tanpa berkata-kata apapun Shikamaru langsung mencium dalam ubun-ubun Temari. "Temari, terima kasih... " Shikamaru memeluk kepala Temari hangat, seakan suhu tubuhnya bisa tersalur ke tubuh Temari yang dingin.

Hawa dingin seperti menyelimuti mereka berdua. Padahal ruangan itu menggunakan pendingin ruangan yang tak terlalu rendah suhunya. "Shikamaru ... " ucap Temari dengan napas yang seperti terputus-putus. Mata hijau teduhnya sebentar-sebentar menutup.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memeluk kepala Temari beralih duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur. Ia genggam tangan Temari dan menaruhnya di lekukan lehernya, "Akan ku panggilnkan dokter, ya?"

Tapi Temari menggeleng lemah. Ia malah menangkup kedua pipi Shikamaru, menampilkan senyumannya, "Kau adalah laki-laki terhebat selain ayahku," Shikamaru mengambil tangan Temari untuk ia ciumi, "Kau adalah laki-laki yang membuatku menyukai hujan."

"Kumohon, ini bukan kata-kata perpisahan, kan?" Shikamaru makin erat menggenggam tangan kanan Temari. Matanya mulai berair dan memerah. Bahunya juga mulai bergetar menahan sesuatu.

Temari tampak tersenyum lembut memandang Shikamaru. Tangannya tergerak untuk membelai pipi Shikamaru. "Boleh 'kan, kalau aku mengganti nama putri kita?"

Shikamaru mengeluskan pipinya pada telapak tangan Temari. Suaranya mulai serak, "Ya—apa pun keinginanmu."

Temari tampak sulit hanya sekedar menghela napasnya. Bibirnya mulai terbuka, "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku sangat menyukai hujan?" Temari mengambil jeda, kembali menghirup oksigen dari selangnya, "Aku banyak memaknai segala hal tentangmu lewat hujan. Orang bilang, hujan sebagai penghalang. Bagiku, hujan segalanya tentangmu."

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi. Aku akan memanggil dokter," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pergi namun tangannya di tahan oleh Temari. Walaupun genggamannya lemah, tapi cukup kuat untuk menahan Shikamaru.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah lagi, "Aku ingin kau menjaga Yoshio. Lindungi dia, jaga dia hingga menjadi wanita dewasa sepenuhnya. Ajari dia bagaimana mencintai hujan. Kuyakin dia mewarisi sifat dan penampilanku. Jadi jika kau merindukanku, kau bisa melihat cerminanku dari Yoshio."

"Aku pasti selalu merindukanmu." Pertahanan Shikamaru jebol, air matanya mengucur deras melewati tangan Temari.

"Waktuku hampir habis," Temari mengambil napasnya dalam, "Kita akan bertemu nanti ya, Shikamaru." Temari memberikan senyuman dan napas terakhirnya ke Shikamaru. Mata hijau zambrud itu tertutup rapat untuk seterusnya. Temari sudah _tertidur_ tepat di depan Shikamaru.

Ia memeluk tangan Temari yang tak bernyawa itu seakan malaikat akan mengembalikan nyawanya lagi. Shikamaru menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seperti semua air matanya ia tumpahkan untuk wanita di depannya.

Laki-laki itu mulai meraung, memanggil nama Temari seraya memeluk tubuh mati itu. Setelah Shikamaru memencet bel darurat beberapa perawat dan dokter mulai mendatangi ruangan itu. Butuh dua orang perawat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, membawa Shikamaru ke ruangan lain.

"Tuan Nara, mendiang istri anda meninggalkan pesan ini untuk anda dan putri anda," si perawat memberikan secarik kertas ke Shikamaru yang langsung di terimanya. "Maaf, tapi ini semua permintaan mendiang istri anda untuk tidak memberitahukan kondisi beliau yang sebenarnya kepada anda."

Tubuh Shikamaru terlihat sedikit gemetar ketika mulai membaca tulisan tangan Temari yang berbeda; sedikit berantakan. Tulisan itu sangat singkat, hanya terdiri beberapa kalimat. Walaupun hanya coretan sedikit, tapi berhasil membuat Shikamaru kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Laki-laki itu menangis hingga merosot dari duduknya, hingga posisinya sekarang berlutut. Perawat sudah meninggalkan Shikamaru, membiarkannya sendiri.

* * *

_Untuk Yoshio putri cantiku dan Shikamaru laki-lakiku : _

_Kalian tahu hariku sudah tak ada hujan lagi. Pelangi sudah muncul, tolong jaga agar dia tetap berwarna seperti itu._

* * *

**Juni, 2013. **

_Aku kembali membaca catatan singkat yang Temari buat untuk kami. Tulisan tangannya masih tertata rapih, walaupun warna kertas dan tintanya mulai pudar. Aku mengerti inti surat itu dan aku akan selalu menjaga 'pelangi' kami. _

_Yoshio yang sepertinya masih mengantuk kembali tertidur di pangkuanku. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya, terutama bagian iris hijau zambrudnya dan rambut blonde lurusnya. Kuyakin, jika rambut Yoshio di kuncir empat sepertinya, orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau Yoshio versi kecil darinya. _

_Tanganku kembali mengelus rambut halus Yoshio. Haah, terkadang aku merasa tidak becus berperan sebagai orang tua tunggal. Suatu waktu aku harus berperan sebagai ibu dan suatu waktu lain aku harus berperan sebagai ayah. Kupikir mudah untuk melalui ini, ternyata sangat sulit._

* * *

—

_**The End**_

—

* * *

*Petrichor : bau yang ditimbulkan akibat hujan.

**Pulau Takeshima : pulau yang jadi rebutan antara Jepang dan Korea Selatan. Kalau di Korsel biasa disebut Pulau Dokdo.

A/N :

_It's a long-long fic, huh?_ -,-" Aku juga gak nyangka kalo jadinya sepanjang ini.

Ide buat fic ini yaitu gara-gara beberapa hari lalu nungguin angkot di halte. Dan.. terlintas deh buat fic tentang halte :v *gak ada yang nanya wekk :p*

Yosh, minna san '-')/ bagaimana fic abal aku? Kalo berkenan silahkan corat-coret di kotak review yaaah.. ^-^)/

Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna...


End file.
